Episode 1136 (25 May 1995)
Synopsis Peggy makes plans for the Vic, Grant revives an old acquaintance, and Nigel thinks Debbie is acting strangely. Mark is forced to make some painful admissions. Grant goes round to see Sharon, and asks what she intends to do about the Vic, and selling it to Peggy. Sharon says its business, but she is willing to discuss it. Grant says, OK, how about tomorrow, but not here (Michelle is being very rude to him every time he visits)? Sharon says OK, where? He says how about going out for a drink? She suggests a pub, and they agree 8pm tomorrow. Sharon doesn't tell Michelle about it. In the Vic, next day, Grant gets all dressed up to go out, and is teased by Phil and Peggy a lot. Sharon gets dressed up and asks Michelle how she looks. Michelle says who are you seeing? Sharon says it's just business. She gets a cab. Grant goes out to the various people telling him to bring her back to the Vic, or is he ashamed of them or something? Or is she a dog or what? He says no, she's not. They say ahhha so it IS a date. He meets Sharon, she's a bit late, keeping him waiting! He takes her coat for her, buys her drinks all night and is extremely chivalrous. They get a bit drunk and the business is over very quickly - he says how about we split the difference between what you want and what she can afford, and you can just send a letter telling her the new price, you don't have to talk to her. Sharon says yes, she really hates me doesn't she? They get onto the subject of the divorce, etc, Grant says he's missed Sharon. She says really? I thought you hated me too? he says no, he doesn't, what about you? She says what about me? He says how do you feel? She evades the question a bit, says they were good together. He says that they were brilliant. And he says he wants to see her again. She says really? what would your mother say? he says yea, she wouldn't be too pleased. But she doesn't need to know. Sharon smiles, and they decide to get a cab home together. He says she can drop him off round the corner and he will walk the last part. They walk out and as they're in the corridor, Grant stops Sharon and tries to kiss her. She says we can't do this here, what if someone comes? He says so what? And they have a snog. He says so, can I see you again? She says yes, OK, all smiles, but when he hugs her she stops smiling as she looks over his shoulder. Mark goes to his HIV counsellor, discusses the problem that he'd like to have kids and wonders about Ruth, how he's depriving her of the opportunity to have them. Ruth is a bit insecure about him going to talk to someone else when he wont talk to her about the things, but he says it's nothing really. They decide that she'll go next time, between them and the counsellor talking to Mark. Debbie's boss is still being creepy and Nigel is still innocently saying "what a nice man". Debbie is very worried! Cindy is carefully avoiding David. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Mark Monero as Steve *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Michael Nicholson as Tim *Ron Tarr as Big Ron *Mark Hubbard as Barman Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes